Rent
by CandyCoatedDeath
Summary: based on movie butmixed with degrassi. is craig ovr ashley to move on to Manny?couples r listed inside.see the lives of friends over a year,lots of romance,drugs,heartbreak,death,and all the drama.Read and enjoy!


**RENT**

I dont know if anyone has done this before but its based on the Musical Rent.It's a really

good movie and boradway play about people struggling to live life in the age of Bohemia.

It deals with Aids,drugs,gays,lesibans and friendship and love. Sound like Degrassi?

Well enjoy this.

**Review please.**

_Characters:_

Angel Shunard- A gay crossdresser who falls for Tom Collins,knows how to dance and bring all the rest together,unfortunatly has AIDS.-**MARCO**

Roger Davis-The sensitive rocker still numb because of his past.Who doesn't want love afraid of getting hurt.Lives With Mark.Loves his guitar and finds himself falling for Mimi,also has AIDS.-**CRAIG**

Mimi Marquez-She's an ambitious girl who falls hard for Roger and finds out its not easy getting him,she works as a stripper in the Cat Scratch Club and also has a drug problem,has AIDS-**MANNY**

Joanne Jefferson-A girl who has her priorities in check,knows what she wants and has goals in life and wants commitment,and is with party girl Maureen.-**PAIGE**

Mark Cohen-An inspiring director who captures moments in the life of his friends,got dumped by Maureen for Joanne,lives with Roger-**TOBEY**

Maureen Johnson-A Wild child who loves to party and have fun and is opposite of her lover Joanne was with Mark but got with Joanne-**ALEX**

Tom Collins-Was A Teacher but got nowhere and his life changed for the better as soon as he met Angel.-**Jimmy**

Benny Coffin III- Owns the lot where they reside and wants to evict eveyone to build a studio was good friends with Roger,Maureen,and Mark until he charged Rent.Had a one time thing with Mimi.-**Spinner**

**NOTE: Okay i know some characters seem like so out of it but for the spinner thing since you know everyone hated him and he did have a thing with Manny. and Jimmy i really wanted more of him to be in the story so thats why Jimmy didn't play Benny.Every other character seems alright im iffy about the Maureen choice but hey. and I dont like Tobey what so ever but..he just fits the role so you know. Well in that note plez enjoy this story.**

Regular typing...talking

_italics...singing_

Oh and if you listen to the songs ( which will be listed in the bottom) the story will be so much better!

Chapter includes :** Craig,and a little crash and Cranny. 3**

****

**Chapter 1- rent,and a lit candle**

"December 24,1989,9pm Eastern Standard time,"Tobey says as he is filiming his surroundings in new york."From here on in I shoot without a script.See if anything comes of it.

Instead of my old shit."

Tobey is filming a homeless man trying to wash a car.

"No get out of here,hey!I said get off the window." The man in the car yelled as he sped off. Tobey lowered his camera and got on his bike.

"_How do you document real life when real life is getting more like fiction each day? Headlines,breadlines,blow my mind And now this deadline Eviction or pay.RENT!" _Tobey sang.

Craig is playing his guitar in the apartment."_How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong,though they once sounded right and rare."_

The power went out and Craig got up."_When the notes are sour,Oh where is the power? You once had to ignite the air?"_

Tobey is on his way home on his bike."_We're hungry and Frozen."_

Caig tries to turn on the power in the apartment but it sparked."_Some life that we've chosen."_

Tobey gets home and snatches an eviction paper ."_How we gonna pay?How we gonna pay?"_He then goes up to Craig and shows him the eviction paper.

They both start singing."_How we gonna pay?How we gonna pay?Last years Rent?"_

The phone rings and Tobey goes to get it as Craig reads the eviction paper.

"Hello?"

Downstairs Jimmy is in a phonebooth,"Hey,Guess who's back in town.It's Jimmy man.Throw down the hangs up the phone and then Tobey comes from the balcony.

"Hey."Tobey says as he throws Jimmy the key.Jimmy catches it and Tobey goes back inside.

Then three guys go up to Jimmy.

"Got a light man?"One of then asks him.

"Yeah."Jimmy replies as he searches for one.Then the guy socks Jimmy and they all gang up on him.

"Give me the shit."

"Come here,man!"

Jimmy socks one of them and then starts running away as they started chasing him.

"Get that son of a Bitch!"

Jimmy runs into an Alley and collaspes as they all surround him and start beating him up.

"Pick his ass up come on!"They hit him with a bat and kick him,then took his coat and ran away.

Craig starts to light candles all over the house.

"_How do you start a fire When there's nothing to burn and it feels like something stuck in our flue?"_

Craig then starts to tear down posters from the wall and throwing them into a barrel of fire in the middle of the apartment.

Tobey then tears some,"_How do you generate heat and you can't feel your feet."_

Tobey and Craig both jump up and tear down a poster,"_And they're turning blue."_

Tobey then lights up a lighter,"_You light up a mean blaze."_

Craig then thorws a poster,"_With posters."_

Tobey then burns a screenplay."_And screenplays!"_

They both stare at the fire,"_How we gonna pay?How we gonna pay?How we gonna pay,Last years rent!"_

Jimmy then wakes up in the alley and looks around and leans up against the wall,"_How do you stay on your feet when on every street it's trick or treat and tonight it's trick.Welcome back to town,oh.. I should lay down Everything is brown and uh-oh I feel sick."_

Tobey then checks the balcony._"Where is he?"_

Jimmy then collapses back down."_Gettin Dizzy."_

Craig then joins and looks to see if Jimmy is out there,"_How we gonna pay?"_

Manny then burns some eviction papers."_How we gonna pay."_

Everyone from their apartment balcony's are setting the eviction papers on fire and throwing them."_How we gonna pay?How we gonna pay?Last years rent?"_

Tobey then turns and runs back into the apartment."_The music ignites the night with passionate fire."_

Craigs runs in too and starts burning more papers for heat."_The nararation Crackles and pops with incendiary wit."_

Tobey then throws some more paper in.,"_Zoom in as they burn past through the ground."_

They both stare at the fire."_And feel the heat of the future's glow.How do you leave the past behind when it keeps finding ways to get to your heart?It reaches way down deep and tears you inside out.Till your torn apart.RENT!"_

Tobey and Craig get the barrel and run to the balcony and thorws the fire down. Then everyone around the apartments start to do the same thing.

_"How do you connect in an age when strangers landloard, lovers,your own blood cells betray? What binds the fabric together When the raging shifting winds of change keep ripping away?_

Spinner then pulls up in a nice car as the people surround him. He then starts to get out of the car,"_Draw a line in the sand and then make a stand."_

Craig then turns to Tobey,"_Use your camera to spar!"_

Tobey then turns to Craig,"_Use your guitar!"_

_"When they act tough you call thier bluff!"_Everyone is looking at spinner from thier balcony's."_We're not gonna pay.We're not gonna pay.We're not gonna pay.We're not gonna pay.Last years rent this years rent.Next years rent. Rent,rent,rent,rent,rent! We're not gonna pay rent! 'Cause everything is rent!"_

_

* * *

_

Craig then looked down and saw Manny smoking a ciggarette smiling at him.He then turned and went inside and Manny grinned as she went inside.

Spinner then turned and saw a homeless man leaning aginst his range rover.Spinner walked towards the car."Hey Bum!Get you ass off the range rover!"

The bum hit the car and then walked away.

"Hey Spinner that attitude towards the homeless is exactly what Alex is protesting."Tobey shouted from his balcony.

"Alex is protestesing loosing her performance space."Spinner said."Not my attitude,come down I wanna talk to you."Spinner then walked towards his car.

Tobey turned and walked inside.Craig then looked down and saw Manny smoking a ciggarette smiling at him.He then turned and went inside and Manny grinned as she went inside.

Then Tobey got his camera went downstairs and started filming."Close up:Gavin Spinner Mason Our ex roommate.Who married Allison Grey of the Westport Grey's.His father in law boughy several buldings on the block...and a near by vacant lot home to tent city.Spinner hopes to evict all the homeless people from Tent City...and build a cyber studio."

Spinner then ignored Tobey and turned to Craig who was sitting on top of a car.

"Craig you're looking good for a guy comming off a year of withdrawal."Spinner said as he crumbled up papers of Alex's protest.

"What do you want Spinner?"Craig asked.

"Well my investor-"

"You mean your father in law?"Tobey interupted.

"Right."Spinner said."Read about Alex's protest in the Village Voice.Got pist and sent me down here to collect the rent."

"What rent?"Tobey asked.

"This past years rent which i let slide."Spinner said.

"Let it slide you said we were golden!"Tobey exclaimed as he put down his camera.

"When you bought the building."Craig said.

"When we were roomates!"Tobey shouted.

"Remember you lived here?"Craig said.

"How could i forget?You,Me,Collins,and Maureen.How is the drama Queen?"Spinner asked.

"She's getting ready for a performance."Tobey answered.

"I know."Spinner replied darkly."Still her production manager?"

"Not exactly."

"You still dating her?"

"I was dumped."

"She got a new man?"Spinner then turned suddenly interested.

"Well...no."

"What's his name?"

"Paige"Craig and Tobey said at the same time.

Spinner then started laughing so hard he banged the wall.

"Thanks fro being so understanding."Tobey said.

"You expect symapthy from the guy that cut off allourpower on christmas eve?"Craig asked.

"Got your attention didnt it?"Spinner asked.

Craig then got off the car and walked up to Spinner.

"_What happened to Benny,What happened to his heart,And the ideals he once pursued?" "The owner of that lot next door,Has a right to do with it as he pleases"_Spinner sang. "Happy birthday, Jesus!"Craig sighed.  
"The rent"Spinner demanded  
"You're wasting your time"Tobey said.  
"We're broke"Craig added.  
"And you broke your word -- this is absurd"Tbey said angrily.  
"_There is one way you won't have to pay"_Spinner said._  
_"I knew it!"Craig shouted.  
_"Next door, the home of Cyberarts, you see.And now that the block is re-zoned.Our dream can become a reality.You'll see boys You'll see boys  
A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio.I'll forego your rent and on paper guarantee.That you can stay here for free.If you do me one small favor"_Spinner asked._  
_"What?"Craig asked.  
"Convince Alex to cancel her protest"Spinner answered.  
"Why not just get an injunction or call the cops"Tobey suggested.  
I did, and they're on stand by _But my investors would rather I handle this quietly_"Spinner said as he ripped down more of Alex's posters.  
"You can't quietly wipe out an entire tent city,Then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV!"Craig said outraged.  
"You want to produce films and write songs?You need somewhere to do it!It's what we used to dream about.Think twice before you pooh-pooh it  
_You'll see boys.You'll see boys.You'll see -- the beauty of a studio.That lets us do our work and get paid.With condos on the top  
Whose rent keeps open our shop.Just stop the protest.And you'll have it made.You'll see _-- or you'll pack"Spinner said as he walked away.

* * *

Marco was banging a bucket with drumsticks near an alley.A couple past by and gave him a nickle.Marco picked it up and put it in his pocket.  
"Merry christmas."Marco smiled as he continued playing.Marco then heard someone coughing.He got up and started walking towards the alley when he saw a shadow figure on the floor.Marco then began running as he kneeled down and saw Jimmy bleeding on the floor.  
"Oh my god are you okay honey?"Marco asked.  
"I'm afriad so."Jimmy replied.  
"Did they get anythign or.."  
"I didn't have any money so they took my stuff."Jimmy said as he sat up and whiped the blood off his nose.  
Marco then tried to wipe Jimmy's blood with a tissue.  
"No,im fine."Jimmy said.  
"I'm Marco."  
"Marco?"Jimmy asked."Friends Call me Jimmy,Jimmy Brookes."  
"C'mon let's get you cleaned up."Marco said as he helped Jimmy up.  
"We have to Kinda hurry I have a life support meeting."Marco said.  
"Life support?"Jimmy asked.  
"yea,it's for people with AIDS,people like me."Marco said as they began walking.  
"Me too."Jimmy said.

* * *

Craig was inside sitting on the couch and strumming his guitar.Tobey then put on his gloves and turned towards Craig as he was about to walk out the door.  
"I was going to try and find Jimmy,you wanan come?"  
Craig just stood quiet and continued strumming.  
"I thought maybe we could all grab some dinner."Tobey tried again.  
"Zoom in on my empty wallet."Craig said.  
"Touche."Tobey replied.He then looked at Craig."Take your AZT."He then turned and walked out of the apartment.  
"Im writting one great song before I..."He then began strumming his guitar again.He then got up and took his guitar, and went to the rooftop.Craig then stared at the city.  
"_One song,Glory,One song,Before I go,Glory One song to leave behind,Find one song,One last refrain,Glory,From the pretty boy front man,Who wasted opportunities,One song,He had the world at his feet,Glory,In the eyes of a young girl,A young girl_.."  
(FLASHBACK: **Ashley Kerwin is watching Craig Performing on stage he looks over at her and she's smiling watching him**.)  
"_Find glory,Beyond the cheap colored lights,One song,Before the sun sets,Glory -- on another empty life_"  
(**Ashley and him are talking and getting to know each other after his gig)**  
"_Time flies -- time dies!_"  
**(Ashley and him are holding each other kissing)**  
Craig then gets up and walks close to the edge of the rooftop."_Glory -- One blaze of glory,One blaze of glory -- glory"_ Craig then just paused.He folds his arms and looked down."_Find Glory,In a song that rings true,Truth like a blazing fire,An eternal flame_."  
**(Ashley is walking in the park and goes up to a drug dealer gives him money and she walks away with drugs in her hand.)**  
_Find,One song,A song about love,Glory,From the soul of a young man,A young man_."  
**(Craig and Ashley are in an alley shooting up.)**  
Craig then starts walking away."_Find,The one song,Before the virus takes hold,Glory,Like a sunset_."  
**(Ashley is looking at her HIV test and its postitive,she then starts crying as Craig rubs her back)**  
"_One song,To redeem this empty life,Time flies,And then - no need to endure anymore,Time dies."_ Craig then looked down and sighed as he walked back inside the apartments.He goes down the stairs.

Manny was under the stairs with a candle in her hand and she watched as he went back in his apartment.She smiled and blew out her candle.  
Craig walked inside his apartment and closed the door.He then put down his guitar when-

**KNOCK KNOCK **

Craig turned and walked to the door thinking that Tobey forgot something.He then opened the door.  
"_Whad you forget?"_Craig's face was then shocked to see Manny.  
"_Got a light?"_Manny smiled as she walked inside Craig's face then turned into confusion.  
"_I know you, you're,you're shivering."  
_Manny then smiled and kept walking in as Craig followed her."_It's nothing,they turned off my heat and i'm just a little weak on my feet.Oh won't you light my candle?"_Manny then turned to face Craig as he put his jacket on her.  
"_What are you staring at?"  
"Nothing."_Craig said suddenly,"_Your hair in the moonlight,you look familair."_ Craig then lit Manny's candle as Manny almost fell back.Craig then grabbed her,"_Can you make it?"  
"Just haven't eaten much today at least the room stopped spinning anyway,"_Manny then noticed Craig staring again,"_What?"  
"Nothing,you smile reminded me of-"  
"I always "remind people of" who is she?"_Manny then turned to Craig.  
She died.Her Name was Ashley."Craig said.  
Manny then secretly blew out the candle."_It's out again,"_Manny then walked towards Craig,"_Sorry 'bout your friend.Would you light my candle?"  
_Craig then lit her Candle."_Well?"  
"yeah?"_Manny smiled."Ow!"  
"_Oh the wax,it's-"_Craig then got Manny's hand to see it._  
"Dripping,"_Manny then smied as she linked her fingers with his."_I like it between my-  
_Craig then pulled his hand away."_Fingers!I figured.Oh well goodnight."  
_Manny then grinned as she took off his leather jacket and gave it to him.She then began walking towards the door.She blew the candle out and checked her back pocket.She then stopped suddenly and knocked on the door and began looking for something.  
"_It blew out again?"_Craig asked.  
Manny then walked back in,"_No I think that I dropped my stash."  
_"_I know i've seen you out and about,when i used to go out.Your candle's out."  
_Manny sighed as she began looking for it,"_I'm illin,I had it when I walked in the door it was pure! Is it on the floor?"_Manny then bent down to search for it on the floor.  
"_The floor?"_Craig asked confused.  
Manny smiled."_They say I have the best ass below 14th street?Is it true?"  
"What?"  
"Your staring again."_Manny grinned.  
"_Oh no,I mean you do have a nice-I mean you look famililar."  
"Like your dead girlfriend."_Manny said as she crawled on one side of the table and Craig crawled on the opposite side.  
"_Only when you smile,but i'm sure i've seen you somewhere else."  
_Manny then crawled to the end of the table,"_Do you go to the cat scratch club that's where I work,I dance."  
_Craig then sat down and looked at her,"_Yes,they used to tie you up-"  
"It's a living."_Manny said as she got closer to Craig.  
"_I didn't reconize you without the handcuffs."  
_Manny then kneeled in fron of Craig as she held her candle up."_We could light the candle,oh won't you light the candle?"  
_Craig then lit her candle."_Why don't you forget that stuff you look like your 16."  
"I'm 19."_Manny and Craig then got off the floor and walked over to the other side of the room."_But old for my age im just born to be bad."  
"I was once born to be bad.I used to shiver like that."  
"I have no heat I told you-"  
"I used to sweat."  
_Manny then began searching again as she didn't face Craig."_I got a cold."  
"Uh-huh I used to be a junkie."  
_Manny then turned and faced Craig,"_But now and then I like to feel good."  
"Uh-huh,"_Craig then looked down and saw the stash."_Oh here!"  
_Manny then turned quickly."_What's that!"  
"_Uh nothing candy bar wrapper."Craig laughed as he put it in his back pocket.  
Manny then went in front of him."_We could light the candle..."_Manny then tried to see what was in his pocket but Craig blew out the candle,"_Oh whad you do with my candle?"_ Craig then tripped and fell back on the couch.Manny then stood in front of Craig.  
"That was my last match."Craig smiled.  
"_Our eyes'll adjust,"_Manny then sat on his lap."_Thank god for the moonlight."  
"Maybe it's not the moon at all,I heard Spike Lee is shooting down the street."  
_Manny then got Craig's hands searching for the drugs,"_bah-humbug,bah-humbug."  
"Cold hands."  
"Yours too,big,like my fathers,wanna dance?"_Manny smiled as she got off him and got Craig's hand.  
"With you?"Craig asked.  
Manny then did a twril,"_No with my father."  
"I'm Roger."_Craig introduced.  
Manny then circled Craig,"_They call me,They call me,"_Manny then got the stash from Craig's back pocket."_Manny."_  
She then waved the stash in front of Craig's face as she grinned and walked out of his apartment and Craig stood ther dumbfounded.

* * *

**Okay well i hoped that you liked it. watch the movie or go see the broadway play it'll make the story better! but yes more cranny is still to come. and let's see what else...oh yeah please review. and i think there will be like either 5 or 6 more chapters its not that long of a story.  
well any suggestions please feel free to tell me, i dont like flames though if u dont like the story i bet there are pleanty of other stories which you might enjoy. well thank you. review please. **

songs on this chapter:  
Rent  
One Song Glory  
Light my Candle


End file.
